User blog:Dadaw/LEGO Mixels Video-Game Idea
I have an idea that LEGO shall do after S8/9, they shall make A REAL LEGO video game based on the episodes (if they will it will probably be based on Epic Comedy Advanture and Murp Romp till the end of the series) So this is how I think that the game shall be: Free Roam finnish the Coconapple level to unlock the Season 1 free roam, to unloock Season 2 free roam finnish Season 1 etc... and it will work as hubs Season 1 locations *Mixel Land(Season 1) **Magma Wastelands(Season 1) ***Vulk's House ***Volcanoville **Cragsters Land ***Rockball field ***Shuff's house ***Seismo's house ***Krader's house **Mountain City ***Class room ***Teslo's house **Frozen Volcanos(Season 1) **Farmlands **Sproingy Lands **Party Building **Mixel Park **Mixel Mountain **Spiky Desert **Wiztastics Land ***Magnifo's Magic Tent **Swamplands(Season 1) ***Tort's house *Nixel Land **Ultimate Nixelator **Nixels Cloud Season 2 locations *Mixel Land(Season 2) **Magma Wastelands(Season 2) ***Camp **Klinkerton ***Klinkerton Boardroom ***Klinkerton hall **Frozen Volcanos(Season 2) **Lixer Land **Construction site **Swamplands(Season 2) ***Dribbal's house ***Gurggle's house **Muncholand **Weldo Land *Nixel Land (Season 2) **King Nixel's Airship **Blankness ***Mixamajig World *Mixel Moon **Orbitopia ***Nurp-Naut's Room **Glowkie Cave ***Glowkies show stage Season 3 locations *Mixel Land **Mixopolis ***Musicland ***Mixopolis Cafe ***Mixies Restaurant ***Lava Lounge ***Tuxedo Club Characters Summoner In some places when you raoming, there are some Giant Cubits/Nixed Cubits which summoning Mixes, Murps and Maxes and also the King Nixel in his mechine. Small Summoner Summoning Mixes Murps and the Mondo Mixes, you also can turn to this characters in the characters menu, can also summon small vehicles. Medium Summoner Summonig Maxes also the Klinkers Murp, usefull in Co-Op free roam, if you and your friend want to controll on a Max alone, can also summon vehicles. Big Summoner Summoning the Frosticons(2015)-Glorp Corp(2015)-Munchos Mix, and the Vulk-Shuff-Slumbo-Jawg-Tentro-Footi Murp. Large Summoner Summoning the Ultra-Maximum Max and King Nixel's Giant suit. Characters and Abilities Every character from the show, even the Nixels are playables and even Major Nixel in LEGO Form(which never officialy created by LEGO But maybe planed in the future) and the same with the rest of the Nixels. Mixels and Nixels Mixes Murps Maxes Vehicles How to Play as Single Player Like every other LEGO Video Game Co-Op Every player have his own keys the same as every other LEGO Video Game Chases as Maxes/Mixes-one player is shooting, other player is moving The Levels NOTE: *=Most Happen HPH=Half Pipe Helmet 'Season 1 Episodes as Levels' 'Level 1-Coconaplle' Part 1-You play as Zorch and Seismo, and you need to build the cubit mixing mechine by finding parts on the location. Part 2-You fall from the Sky with Zorch and Seismo, but try to not touch a Nixels or Lava that was shooting to the air. 'Level 2-Cookironi' Part 1-You play as the Cragsters and you have to build the cubit bowling pins to Max Part 2-You play as the Electroids you have to run away from the Cragsters Max till you get to the cubit Part 3-You play as Flain, Krader and Teslo and you need to chase after a Nixel and catch him(bonus for the episode) 'Level 3-Hot Lava Shower' Part 1-You play as the Infernites and you have to rebuild the pipe and at the end you have to build a giant hand and Max to fill the shower Part 2-You play as Vulk and Flain and you have to find some ice cream for Teslo and Krader 'Level 4-Electrorock' Part 1-You play as the cragsters, build digable areas and use them. Part 2-Go to the second side of the mine that krader create. Part 3-You play as the Cragsters and the Electroids and set up the party and dance(the same as TLM VideoGame) 'Level 5-Nixels' Part 1-You play as Seismo and Flain and you have to build the lava slide. Part 3-Fight the Nixels and try to get the cubit then try to get lego bricks to build a plate and a cloud and Mix. Part 4-Fight the Nixels and build another lava slide. 'Level 6-Pothole' Part 1-You play as Zaptor and Vulk, you stuck at the puthole and you have to build your way out. Part 2-Build a giant cubit, Mix and destroy the puthole. 'Level 7-Murp' Part 1-You play as Flain and Krader, build 2 cannons and try to Mix. Part 2-Build a giant cubit and Mix. Part 3-Cross the river using the Mix, but watch out from Nixels and objects on the water. 'Level 8-Mailman' Part 1-You play as Shuff and Seismo, build a Giant rock. Part 2-You play as the Cragsters, build giant cubit and Max Part 3-Chase Zorch and catch him. 'Level 9-Another Nixel' Part 1-You play as 3 Nixels and Major Nixel, you have find a shovel and dig, and then open 2 doors Part 2-You play as Seismo-Zaptor Mix and a Nixel, try find a way to Nixel Land. Part 3-You play as Seismo-Zaptor Mix and a Nixel and fight Major Nixel. 'Level 10-Changing a light blub' Part 1-You play as the Electroids, find a light blub in the Electroids class room and replace it. Part 2-Build giant flower, Max and try to fix the light blub. 'Level 11-Rockball' Part 1-You play as Flain and Krader, try to beat Seismo and Shuff in rockball. Part 2-You play as Flain, Krader build a giant cubit and Mix. Part 3-You play as Seismo, Zorch and Shuff, build another giant cubit and Mix Zorch and Shuff. Part 4-You play as Shuff/Zorch MIx, Seismo and Vulk build one more Giant Cubit and Mix Seismo and Vulk. 'Level 12-Wrong Colors' Part 1-You play as Shuff and Volectro and you have to escape the Nixels Part 2-You play as Flurr and Gobba and you have to build something to save Shuff and Volectro Part 3-You play as Shuff, Volector, Gobba and Flurr and you have to build giant mustache and Mix Flurr and Gobba to create something that will stop the Nixels. 'Level 13-Bar B Cubes' Part 1-You play as Volectro, Slumbo, Vulk and Krader and you have to build 2 Stands Part 2-This is 2 locations level, location 1 is with Slumbo and Vulk, build 3 Cubits to feed gobba in 3 diffirent ways(after you done to do your job with a Mix you split), in location 2, you play as Krader and Volectro and you have to do the same. 'Level 14-Nixel "Mix Over"' Part 1-You play as Nixel 1, Nixel 2 and Major Nixel, find painting buckets and collor the Nixels. Part 2-This is 2 location level, at location you play as Nixel(orange) and Nixel(blue) you have to pass your way, and at location 2 you play as Lunk and Black and you have to pass your way too till you team up with the Nixels. Part 3-You play as Nixel(orange), Nixel(Blue) and Balk/Lunk Mix and you have to fight a boss fight with Major Nixel. 'Level 15-Snow half Pipe' Part 1-You play as Flurr, Flain (HPH), Krader (HPH), Jawg (HPH), Krader (HPH), Kraw (HPH) and Slumbo (HPH), and you have to build the Half Pipe. Part 2- Build 3 Cubits and mix each Mixel with another Mixel 'Level 16-Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness' Part 1-You play as Lunk and Tentro you have to build a giant cup and Mix Part 2-You play as Zaptor and Jawg, you have to find an eat all the Hamlogna Sandwiches 'Coming Soon' 'Season 2 Episodes as Levels*' Coming soon 'Season 3 Episodes as Levels*' Coming soon 'Bonus Levels' 'Series 1 LEGO shorts Bonus level' Unlocked by finnishing all Series 1 Mixels levels. Part 1-You play as the Infernites(Series 1), build a crashing mechine and Max Part 2-You play as the electroids, build 2 chemistry bottles, Max and fight the Nixels. Part 3-You play as the Cragsters, build Cement Truck, Max and break the rock. 'Series 2 LEGO shorts Bonus Level' Unlocked by finnishing all Series 2 Mixels levels. Part 1-You play as Lunk and Jawg, build venus flytrap Murp and go to try to make Slumbo get awake Part 2-You play as Flurr and Kraw, build hurricane Mix, and chase chomly. Part 3-You play as Balk, Tentro and Gobba, build a pool and jump with Balk into it. Part 4-Sequel to Part 3, but now you play as Gobba and Tentro only, build turntable, Mix and jump to the pool. 'Series 3 LEGO shorts Bonus Level' Unlocked by finnishing all Story 1(season 1) levels. Part 1-You play as the Glorp Corp(Series 3), build shoe, Max, and now you can use Footi at the level, and defeat all the Nixels. Part 2-You play as Scorpi and Torts(Broken leg), build Construction tools and Mix. Part 3-You play as the Wiztastics, build the tent then use Magnifo to do the magic. Part 4-Sequel to Part 3, you still playing as the Wiztastics, build Magic Hat, Max and fight the Nixels. 'Series 4-5 Mixes and Murps LEGO shorts Bonus Level*' Part 1-You play as Burnard and Niksput, build the ramp, do the stunt then build hand, Mix and do the stunt again. Part 2-You play as Snoof and Tungster, build Brush and palette Mix and eat the Popsicle Tree. Part 3-You play as Kamzo and Jinky, build the Go-Kart. Part 3, you play as Jinky and Chilbo and you hve to build a Crusher-Shaped Robot and try to Mix. 'Series 5-6 Maxes LEGO Shorts Bonus Level*' Part 1-You play as the Lixers, try to get all the objects for the cake, then build Rolling Pin, Max and eat the cake. Part 2-You play as the Weldos, build 2 giant hammers and Max to destroy the building. Part 3-You play as the Munchos build a Giant cubit, and Max. DLC The DLC giving you more levels beside the episodes. Fixing the Ultimate Nixelator(free) unlocking you a bonus level. Part 1-You play as the Nixels(1-3) and you need to fix 3 Ultimate Nixelator, and at the end make all of your Nixels to get in. Part 2-The same as on part 1 but in diffirent ways and you play as Nixels(4-6) and Major Nixel and get all of your regular Nixels to the Ultimate Nixelator. Background Mixels DLC Giving you the option to play as the background Mixels wich was in the episodes/levels, and unlocking you another bonus level, The Background Advanture. Part 1-Coming soon More DLCs comming soon. Category:Blog posts